


Irrational

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, fictional characters, mentions of - Freeform, raven boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Arthur doesn't deal well when it seems that he's not the only man in Merlin's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



Arthur did his best not to sulk when Merlin cancelled on him yet again but, seeing the smirk on Morgana's face, he wasn't entirely successful. Of course, that just made him scowl even more. Bloody Morgana with her sodding perfect relationship with Mr Wonderful himself, Leon Knight. Arthur didn't envy his half-sister much but at the moment he envied her relationship more than words; Leon and Morgana were just one of those solid couples that could weather any storm which was more than could be said than Arthur and Merlin's relationship at the moment. At least that's the way that Arthur felt.

He and Merlin had been together for almost six years now, ever since their first year of university. They’d been on difference courses but in the same halls of residence and had shared a flat with two others – Lance and Gwaine – who they were still friends with. It had been far from love – or even friendship – at first sight for Merlin and Arthur. In fact, they had hated each other for the majority of their first term, constantly sniping and snapping at each other before they’d gotten incredibly drunk at their Christmas party and started snogging wildly mid-argument, attempting to all but rip the others clothes off before their flatmates had managed to wrangle them somewhere a little less public. They’d been together ever since. And they’d been happy.

Or so Arthur thought.

Okay, so things had been a little bit stressful over the last few months but that was hardly unexpected. Arthur was swamped with extra work for his actuary exams and Merlin had finally started the PhD that he had been talking about doing ever since they had started university. They weren’t living together but they were finally in the same city again – no more long weekend treks on the train for one of them – and they had several regular date nights every week. It had all been so going so well and Arthur had promised himself that, once this round of exams was out of the way, he would talk to Merlin about them moving in together.

But then Merlin had started cancelling date nights left, right and centre and talking about a multitude of other men. 

(~*~)

"Are you cheating on me?"

Arthur couldn't help blurting out the words. He'd kept all of this bottled up for too long and it needed to be said, especially now that he and Merlin were finally together after three weeks of cancelled date nights. Merlin, however, just looked utterly befuddled at Arthur's accusation.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's a simple enough question, Merlin? Are you cheating on me? You've been cancelling our dates on a regular basis for the last few months and you're always talking about these other men. There's not just one, there's several of them! You keep talking to Gwen about them as well. Do all of our friends know about your new bloke and I'm just the oblivious, stupid one."

"Arthur, the only stupidity you're displaying is this ridiculous notion I would cheat on you. Who are these men that you're talking about? Give me names!"

"It's not stupidity but fine. Adam, Ronan, Isak, Even. Do any of those names mean anything to you?"

Arthur didn’t know what type of response he was expecting – furious denial? Abject apologies? He certainly wasn’t expecting Merlin to dissolve into almost hysterical laughter. Unsurprisingly, he was both hurt and angry.

“You’re laughing. Great. Who are these people then? Tell me that.”

“They’re fictional characters. Adam and Ronan are from a book series called _The Raven Boys_ and Even and Isak are from _Skam,_ a Norwegian TV show.”

“Fictional characters. You’ve been cancelling our dates, talking about all of these other men and getting over-emotional and now I find out it’s all been about fictional characters? I don’t believe this.” Arthur didn’t know if he should be relieved or exasperated. At the moment, he was settling for both. “Merlin, you’re ridiculous.”

“Yes, but you love me anyway? I don’t know, you just can’t help getting emotional over them, it’s inevitable.” Merlin leaned in and gave Arthur a sweet kiss. “Trust me, Arthur. As much as I love those boys, they’re all fictional and none of them holds a candle to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/264059.html)


End file.
